


Ethan Winters X Reader: Games

by megertles



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: As requested on my tumblr @mask-knifeEthan finds the reader in the Bakers house as a survivor of some of Lucas’ sick games. She helps him with his "puzzles" and manages to escape Lucas's clutches. Ethan slowly starts to develop some feelings for the beautiful woman who is the only one not using him and starts questioning his “marriage”
Kudos: 4





	Ethan Winters X Reader: Games

Things hadn't always been like this. Once upon a time Lucas though strange and unsociable was a good kid. He wanted what everyone else did, friends, love, hobbies. But the world is not kind to people with different ways of thinking. Especially when those people who thought differently didn't act "the right way" masking who they were for the comfort of others. It was exhausting and one would almost agree that it would make sense to turn bitter against a world that refused to understand you.

He tried his best at first he didn't think anything was wrong with himself and mama tried real hard to help him. Kind as she always was he could see the worry in her eyes at times.It made him sad and he would try real hard to act good. But the doctors never stopped and the teasing once kids found out got bad. Eventually he saw her worried look a lot more.

It made him angry to see that. He wasn't broken, At least he didn't feel broken. The world was really what was broken not him! Afterall why would such a not broken world be so shit then? So much of it was shit and he was so so tired of it all. Why should he be expected to abide by a fake ass world where nothing was even real anyways? The sane smiles masking the depression and hate. The fake happiness and material bullshit. Pretending you’re okay when really everybody was just as fucking broken as they said he was.

So he quit acting good. And he quit acting like he enjoyed any of these times. But there were some days, especially back then, when things weren't so shit all the time. He looked back on that day fondly.

‘Another shoe in for 3rd place’

he grumbled to himself. Lucas figured he would have won the second he walked in here but of course the dumbass judges wouldn't know smarts if it smacked them in the face. All his trophies at home were always 3rd place or honorable mention which though his parents used to beam by now at his age he just felt pathetic. Why could they not see his inventions for what they were worth? They were loads more impressive and ingenious than the trash that dropped on the other tables.

His writing automaton sat up proudly. It was a bit clunky sure and 'maybe' it's smile was a bit unsettling but surely it was better than the equivalent of a fucking baking soda volcano. This was just embarrassing. Not to mention that this competition was in an actual school gym which only made the shame sink in more. He deserved to be in the big leagues but his applications kept getting rejected. Damn them. Damn them all to hell!

Whatever. He would pack his things up and just come up with something beyond what these idiots could conceive. He took one last look around the dusty gym with baggy disinterested eyes. Then he saw her. He never thought he could ever be the kind to give a shit about some chick but there she was shining like a lily making even him stop. 

He froze completely shocked. She was beautiful. Not just hot. Or sexy. Or whatever words he threw online. She really was beautiful. Her eyes took in the displays with great interest asking questions and pointing things out. Lucas stood awkwardly by his automaton unsure of what to do as she slowly made her way towards his invention.

For the first time in a long while Lucas stood shy and uncertain of what to do unable to hide behind his wall of disinterest and bitterness.

"Oh my goodness...did you make this?"

***********************

She really was special. Even all those years ago he never really forgot her. She stayed in his head like a maggot on molded food. He tried not to think about it but he never stopped looking at her social media. For years. She shined in every photo and video and he knew a day would come when finally he could really show who he was and impress her too.

"Genius."

She would say as she did so long ago. He snickered to himself in glee imagining it and wondering what would happen afterwards. No doubt she would want to see more. And a show he would give her. The only difficult part would be getting her out there. But he knew what would do the trick. He knew her better than anyone he felt. 

His skin itched as his eyes felt like they were going to pulse out of his head with excitement. Maybe just one more test idiot to go through his puzzle then he could really show her the real thing. She was going to love it. He could hear her ooo's and ahh's already and his chest tightened remembering the feeling of her eyes on him with wonder.

Then maybe the chorus in his head that kept agreeing with him would stop.

ITS SHIT ITS SHIT ITS SHIT.

Finally really honestly and truly he could tell he was gonna reach his full potential. And now he could leave this shit hole. All the money and power in the world would be his. Even a sweet girl to sweep off her feet. He never thought this day would really come and he was damn sure gonna make the most of it. By the end of this night she was gonna be begging him for more.


End file.
